Movie Night
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Allen came up with the assumption they were going to have sex, but Oliver wanted to watch a movie. Now, Allen has absolutely no idea what to do at all... 2p!USUK, Rated T.


Visiting Oliver today, of all days, was not the brightest idea. How stupid could he be? He knew how clingy Oliver was and how annoying he was and just wouldn't shut up. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Oliver-wearing those god awful pink and blue stripped pants and overalls—waiting too patiently over the microwave while humming a tuneless song.

Allen groaned and complained and most of all, regret his idea watching a movie with Oliver. He could have easily lied; no reason to get involved with this nut-job at all! But he ran out of side bitches to bang and had nothing else to do because of probation—due to jail—and he, although refuse to admit it publicly, desired nothing more than having _some_ company. It was pathetic; _he_ was pathetic. The reason why he said so was because he just can't admit the truth.

"Al, deary~!" called Oliver joyfully from the kitchen, "did you pick a movie yet?" His tone sounded sugary—creepy but cute at the same time.

"Uh..." he was too busy contemplating on the sofa to do so. "No, not yet... You can pick, I don't care..."

"Ooh, can we watch My Little Pony, the Movie?"

He jumped up. "NO!" Allen barked horrifyingly. There was no way in hell was he going to watch that shitty crap again. "I'll find something, just-um..." Allen went across the living room to the DVD rack; he begun searching for a _good_ movie.

Oliver's giggle bounced over to the living room. His voice, sweeter than candy said with a hint of seduction, "I see, take your time..."

Allen knew Oliver was enjoying this but what was he planning now? Knowing him, it wasn't _obvious_ he had an agenda in mind... Allen began thinking while mindlessly going through the DVDs, picking one box and putting it back occasionally. If he thought Oliver was looking, he would take a minute or two pretending he was reading the summary of the DVD in hand. What if this was just a way of getting closer to him? And by closer, he meant having sex...on the couch, while watching a movie? _That could be a great plan_ , Allen thought, _it makes us both happy and we won't need to pay attention to that shit movie I pick..._

Allen finally picked a DVD, got to the DVD player and inserted the disk. He went back to the couch, slumped on it, and waited with a tapping finger on the arm rest. Soon, Oliver rushed by his side holding the popcorn in a large pink bowl, sat closely by Allen's side and snuggled on his shoulder loving while Allen stared blankly at the dark screen. As the names started rolling at the beginning, Allen glanced over at Oliver who focused on the TV, humming the start of the movie's tune. _It's now or never_ , he thought. Time to commence his epic game plan.

The arm resting over Oliver began slowly to slither from his shoulder over to his hip. Right there, his fingertips started soothing a spot on Oliver's thigh and Allen stared down at him, paying no attention to the TV. Oliver looked up at him, bewildered, and before Allen could say something to spice up the moment, he took the bowl of popcorn from his lap and offered some.

"Do you want some?" He asked innocently.

Allen stared, taken aback. What the hell? Was he joking—like some kind of inside gay joke?—or was this just him offering popcorn? Allen felt his dark-colored skin prickled in goose-bumps; on his cheeks a distinctive flame of dark pinkness arose and nearly engulfed his evident embarrassment he rarely showed to anyone. Was he getting nervous, shy even? This can't be right…

"Sure…" Allen took with his free left hand a handful of popcorn and, removing his arm from Oliver, picked piece by piece in his mouth. From then on he sat there, feeling awkward on the couch.

Oliver, who seemed oblivious, smiled adoringly, rested his head close to Allen's shoulder and gave a few soft smuggles of love. Now that Oliver was snuggling his shoulder it meant something else other than sex. Allen at first couldn't understand what this was leading to but an idea came abruptly.

Keeping his gaze to the TV screen, he said, "Hey… Oliver?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you…wanna cuddle?"

Cuddle. That word rolled on his tongue for some reason. However, to his upmost surprise, Oliver giggled slightly and nodded on Allen's shoulder. Putting the popcorn on the coffee table, Allen scooted over to the end of the couch and laid down, Oliver followed suit and, with Allen opening his arm, laid himself comfortably while two actors—they forgotten their names already—started talking something about TV shows.

"I knew you'd figure it out, sweetheart!" Oliver squealed quietly, feeling the warm embrace of his lover's body close behind him.

 _No shit._ Allen thought unhappily. And here he thought he was going to have sex, but no. Allen was caught in a dire situation of _cuddling_. That was _so_ unsexy. But when Oliver took Allen's hand and placed it over to his chest, right to his heart, and Allen allowed his fingertips to touch his soft fabric of his clothes. Oliver smiled and allowed their hands to hold while kissing bits of his fingernails.

Soon, Allen felt the sensational softness and comforting company of his 'boyfriend' was rather...nice. Maybe they should do this more often.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll have sex later."

"Oh..." he blushed, uncharacteristically to himself, and replied, "...okay.


End file.
